Sinking Feelings
Sinking Feelings is the fifteenth episode in Season 4 of Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force. Plot Heather goes to see Rex to straighten things out and make sure that he doesn't tell Ann what she really said. Little does she know that Ann hasn't seen Rex since she punched Heather. Little do both of them know that they're each heading there at the exact same time, as are a now-estranged John and Chase, feeling that rekindling and estrangement must happen in the same place. Chase and Heather spot John and Ann approaching and hide in a bush. While squatting in the bush, Heather finds the potted cactus that she gave to Rex. Lt. Toddler finds her and Chase in the bush and Chase tries to explain why they’re in there. Heather asks the detective if she knows if they ever found Doug, Angela, or Louis, and she says yes that they got them. As the cop walks away, John and Ann step out of the apartment building. They tell Heather that they’ll give the cactus to Rex and Chase asks them if they still don’t want to go on the scuba trip. Ann says they can't because she is so in love with Rex and John is so in love with Marie. After Heather and Chase leave, Ann rushes back upstairs and leaves the cactus outside of Rex's door, while John goes home to amend things with Marie. Ann then runs into Rex, who's returned from shooting a small movie in Mexico. She shows him the bag of sex toys she brought to him hoping to scare him away but he says that he has to pick up his son so they have to have a quickie. Heather and Chase head to the boat for their 3-month excursion while the BSSSD members head to the Waverider, now converted into a banana restaurant, to receive their award. Unfortunately, there is no Waverider, so Tina, Bree, and Bailey bombard Marie and Barry Jr. with questions, making them both need to go make phone calls. Diggie, Holden, Willow, and Val show up dressed in banana suits, but since there is no Waverider, they are not needed. Cody Jr. and his girlfriend proceed with the ceremony anyway. Cody Jr. gives an incredibly awkward speech dedicated to C.K. He presents C.K. with the overly large anchor award, but Kaz wants it too. Maddie, Joey, Parker, and Liv show up in new outfits because Tina, Bree, and Bailey didn't like the first ones they were wearing. Tina, Bree, and Bailey still manage to say something mean about the outfits so Maddie, Joey, Parker, and Liv put sheets over themselves, since Tina, Bree, and Bailey can't seem to find anything to like about them. Heather and Chase are on the boat for the scuba trip when they decide that they want to go back. Suddenly, John and Ann are on the dock dressed in scuba gear. Because they can't hear each other due to the boat quickly moving away from the dock, they all jump into the water and swim towards each other. They begin to talk to each other underwater but then C.K. and Kaz jump into the water clinging to their anchor awards. Heather and Chase go to help them, but they don't want any help. Chase and Heather finally manage to pull them out of the water. Heather confronts Kaz and tells them she knows they have Doug, Angela, and Louis, but Kaz is adamant that they don't. They say that they would never make Heather worry and that's why they forgave the 700,000 dollar debt that she owed. Bree then gets up on the podium. Bree gives a speech about Maddie that touches Liv, Parker, and Joey. But Maddie, Liv, Parker, and Joey then realize that the words meant nothing and that they need to go and find their real friends, as opposed to the BSSSD. Barry Jr. and Marie kiss Ann and John with their meth teeth, deciding to kiss again. C.K., Kaz, and Chase return and Tina, Bree, and Bailey ask them where they've been. They lie and say they were saving Heather from killing herself and reveal to Tina, Bree, and Bailey that they have neither Doug, Angela, nor Louis. Diggie, Val, and Holden come out pretending to be Doug, Angela, and Louis, and get arrested. Heather and Chase come and tell Kaz, Bree, C.K., Bailey, Chase, and Tina that they learned Doug, Angela, and Louis are in jail. Bree punches them both, albeit softly. The BSSSD goes to the jail to find out what's going on with Doug, Louis, and Angela. Tina, Bree, and Bailey are worried about what Doug, Angela, and Louis told the police. Heather tells the team that it's going to cost them 50,000 dollars to get them out. Tina, Bree, and Bailey say that Heather and Chase have to pay for it, since they were the ones trying to teach the BSSSD a lesson. The police tell the team that one of them can go in so Heather does. She talks to Doug, Angela, and Louis, who tell her that they told them about Evie. They were also arrested because they tried to erase the security tape using FakeBlock, which was fake. Heather asks each of them why they tried to erase the footage and each of them says it was out of panic. Heather tries to reassure them that whatever they said isn't admissible in court unless they waived their rights to an attorney, which they did. Heather attempts to get each of their parents to help them post the bails of all three of them, but Evelyn, still grief-stricken over Evie, refuses, making her call Douglas instead. Unbeknownst to Heather, Douglas, Lucas, and Isadora have in fact been placed in prison themselves. The next day, the BSSSD hosts a party for Doug, Angela, and Louis, accumulating to their limited palettes. They're worried that Doug, Angela, and Louis may be murderers, but Tina, Bree, and Bailey agree that Evie is fine. C.K., Kaz, and Chase offer to move in with Bailey, Bree, and Tina at the cottage but Diggie, Holden, Willow, and Val encourages them to claim their space. Diggie then reveals that the stand-ins for Doug, Angela, and Louis, Murphy, Edna, and Brownie, are actually his, Diggie's, and Willow's bastard children. Alex, Benny, Vicky, Liz, Amelia, Franklin, Joey Jr., Seth, Michael, Daphne, and Emily think that they're going to apologize to them for bringing them in but they actually just apologize to Tina, Bree, and Bailey, which upsets them. However, the people arriving at the door aren't Doug, Angela, and Louis, but Douglas, Isadora, and Lucas. Douglas, Smackle, and Lucas actually hoodwinked Heather and Chase and had them bail them out instead of Doug, Angela, and Louis. Cody Jr. says that the whole situation is hysterical and that Heather made an honest mistake. He hopes that Doug, Angela, and Louis won't kill them for laughing. Trivia * This is the last appearance of Liv, Maddie, Parker, and Joey until the season finale, The Fallout.